


Between the Sheets

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Episode: s04e10 Glee Actually, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked :</p><p>In the alternate universe where Artie’s legs work, Kurt and Blaine meet at Between the Sheets or something and then they’re both seniors at the same time and can move to NYC together and everything works ;__;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I think the episode was the Christmas one this season "Glee Actually"

Blaine loathes Between the Sheets.

There are creepy old men around every corner, and the whole place smells of lost hopes and forgotten dreams. 

But since he’s going to college next fall, he kinds of really need to go shopping for sheets and towels, so he resigns himself to an afternoon in the dreaded place.

—

Kurt loves Between the Sheets.

He could go without the creepers and the feeling that the employees are all about to hang themselves using the product of poor quality they’re selling, but he likes the idea of a place dedicated to make a home out of a new place.

And since he’s about to leave his Dad’s house, Kurt is pretty excited about the idea of building his own nest.

—

Blaine is wandering in the aisles aimlessly - nothing strikes him as particularly nice or of a good enough quality to be used for the foreseeable future ; plus there is this old creep with the salmon shirt who keeps on looking at his ass at every chance he gets and it’s getting on his nerves.

Ah, maybe those checkered green and blue set would look nice ; Blaine simply needs to check the material because he cannot see himself picking sheets in polyester (he shivers just sinking about it). He knows that the probability of finding percal sheets here are slim at best, but you never know until you’ve tried, right ?

Reaching for them, Blaine is surprised to find a resistance when he tries to pull it from the shelf. Looking over, he sees a pale hand with elegant fingers holding the package from the other aisle.

"Excuse me", he calls, keeping his tone polite, “I believe we’re trying to get the same bag of sheets". A small “oh" answers him and the hand lets go, reaching for another one.

"Thank you" Blaine calls again, a smile stretching his lips for the first time today.

"You’re welcome !" the voice replies, and while it’s in the higher range, it’s definitely masculine and Blaine’s curiosity is picked.

Quickly walking over the turn of the aisle, he comes face to face with a taller man, approximately his age who is holding the sheets against his chest with a shy smile.

Oh.

Wow.

"Hi !" Blaine says enthusiastically, already holding his hand to introduce himself. He’s taken aback when the other man takes a couple of steps back, a frown taking over his face. “I’m Blaine" he finally says, letting his arm drop back to his side, “we almost started a game of tug-o-war for the only decent article in this store" he jokes, the frown finally fading, the other man even allowing a chuckle to escape his mouth.

"You couldn’t be more right" he says, and seriously, what a voice !, “This store really is the place where good taste came to die, huh ?" he adds, his shy smile returning and making him all the more beautiful. Looking at Blaine, a light blush rises on his cheeks. “I’m Kurt" he says softly.

Blaine never wants to leave Kurt’s side. “Do you think the desperation is contagious, Kurt ?" he asks, walking next to Kurt in the aisle (seriously, a pink toilet cover ?).

Kurt lets out a short, loud laugh before covering his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry, I just really hope not !" he apologizes, the blush gradually more pronounced.

Blaine chuckles, glad to have made that beautiful boy laugh.

He kind of wants to keep on doing that for as long as he can. “Excuse me if I’m too forward but … what do you say we just pay for our coveted sheet and go for a coffee somewhere else ?" he asks, trying to act more confident than he feels. “Preferrably somewhere where I won’t want to add cyanide in my drink" he adds, cocking his head to the side - he has been told that his puppy look is pretty irresistible, time to try that theory.

Kurt’s eyes are narrowed at him. “Who put you up to this ?"

What ?

"What do you mean ?" Blaine asks, confused.

"Who at McKinley paid you or just asked you to play that kind of joke on the resident fag ?" Kurt asks, his voice low and - frankly - dangerous.

"McKinley ? I don’t know that school, I am - well, I was at Dalton" Blaine says, raising his hands to appease the other boy.

Kurt lets out a sigh, and it looks like his whole body drops a couple of inches. “I … I’m sorry Blaine it’s just …" his voice trails off and he looks confused and a little lost.

Blaine takes a step forward. “I get it - I’ve been bullied too for being the school’s fairy" he says, twisting his mouth in a grimace as the memories flow in his mind.

Kurt looks back at him and there is something new in his eyes.

"Coffee, you said ?"


End file.
